My Immortal: ReVamped
by The ReVamper
Summary: This is my attempt to make My Immortal as the author truly intended it to be. An epic of a Mary Sue, and her trials and tribulations on the way to glory. This is my attempt to make it as amazing as it can be, considering the circumstances. I'll be sticking as close to the original as possible, I promise. Have fun. Feel free to comment and critique. Even preps welcomed here.
1. Introduction

My goal in life since about three in the morning on some day in January has been to rewrite My Immortal, in a way that is actually good. Now I'm not really sure if I can do this, but I'll try, damnit. I'll try as hard as I can, you hear me? I'll try as hard as I can to stick to the plot line, and keep all the characters as they are written, but I'll try to make it sound somewhat believable. Obviously, this will warrant some minor changes, but I will try to keep it as pure as possible. God help me. Wait, no. Gotta keep in character. Satan help me.

This has been my shoddy attempt to explain what I'm doing. Have fun kiddies, I apologize ahead of time.


	2. Chapter One

Hey there, my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. I hate it though, so I go just by my first and last names. I have long black hair, which in fact, is how I got my name. My parents had a great sense of humor. My hair has purple streaks, and red tips, and I think it actually might be my best feature, which is why I try to draw attention to it. I mean, if you've got it, flaunt it, right? My eyes are a frosty sort of blue, and they kind of look limpid and filled with tears because I never wear my glasses. Because of that I always have somewhat squinty, wet looking eyes. I should really try to fix that, actually.

Some people tell me that I look like Amy Lee, and I just laugh and say thanks. Occasionally people near us ask who Amy Lee is and I tell them to get the hell out, because who doesn't know who Amy Lee is? I mean come on! Sometimes I wish I was related to Gerard Way, because he's such a hottie, but alas, I'm not.

I happen to be a vampire, but contrary to popular lore, my teeth are straight, white and my canines aren't especially pointy. I'm also pretty pale, you know, from that whole undead aspect of my life. I can't imagine most corpses having more than a sickly tan, and I'm no exception to that rule. I also happen to be a witch who goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm currently in my seventh year here, and have just turned seventeen. I'm pretty gothic as well. I adopted it to really embrace the muggle standards of vampirism. At first it was a bit forced, but I really started getting into it when I was about eleven or twelve.

Now being the stereotype for gothic entailed wearing almost all black all the time. Black shoes, black shirts, black pants, black makeup, you name it. The trick to being gothic is extremes. You want all extremes from all spectrums, black clothes, white skin, bright red and purple hair, see? Because of this whole gothic thing, the best place to buy my clothes is Hot Topic, and because of that in a way it has become one of my favorite stores. Unfortunately, because Hot Topic caters to the "LOL HATERZ TROLL FACE HAHAHAHA LMFAO!1!" part of society, the only really real gothic type clothing were the corsets and the likes of them.

Today I was wearing a black corset, with black lace that matched the lace on black leather miniskirt I had on. I had on some ripped pink fishnets, and clunky black combat boots. The pop of pink was the extreme portion of the outfit that really drew attention. Makeup wise I had on some white foundation, shockingly close to my real color, black lipstick, a little black eyeliner, and some red eye shadow in a gradient to really make my blue eyes pop. The darker red along the outer v, and the lighter colors progressing to my tear ducts.

I was walking outside of the school near the quad going to my next class. It was slowly transitioning from rain to sleet to snow so there it was the oddest type of precipitation. There was no sun though, and so I was happy about that. Vampires may not burn to little crisps in the sun, but we sunburned very easily.

Some stupid looking preppy girls pointed at me and laughed. I snickered at them and flipped them the bird. They had been teasing me since year one, and this year I vowed not to take their shit anymore.

"Hey," came a voice, "Ebony!" I turned to look for who was calling me, and lo and behold it was Draco Malfoy. Certainly not someone I expected to be calling me.

"What's up, Draco?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing much," he said in a sweetly quiet voice. He almost sounded shy.

"Ebony? Ebony!"

I turned to see my friends looking for me, and he noticed and nodded. I went to go find them, but not before smiling at Draco again.


	3. Chapter Two

The next day, I woke up and I opened my coffin to reveal that it was doing that whole weird three way precipitation thing again. I reached over to grope for the bottle of blood on my vanity. As I was drinking I absent mindedly looked over my coffin. It was made of ebony, my idea, and it had dyed hot pink crushed velvet decorating the insides. Near the edges, black lace was attached, giving it more of a hint of my personal style. I got up, put down the now empty bottle, and started to change out of my pajamas. It consisted mainly of my giant My Chemical Romance shirt, and some underwear. I swapped that out for some 'vampire class' clothes straight out of a stereotypical vampire porno. I only did this, of course, because no one could see them under my school robes, and a girl needed to feel pretty. I put on a black leather mini dress, a pentagram necklace and regular black fishnets and, of course, my trusty black combat boots.

My friend Willow, woke up, and grinned at me, showing off her pearly white teeth. She flipped her long raven black hair over her shoulders, showing off the flirty pink streaks. She blinked tiredly at me, and her forest green eyes were bright and lively. She followed the same sort of weird clothing ritual I did, and put on a Marilyn Manson teeshirt, complete with a black mini skirt, fishnets, and some kickass heels. We applied our makeup together, the usual white foundation, and black eyeliner and lipstick, when she suddenly started to eyeball me.

She elbowed me gently, "Oh my fucking god. I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday." There was a poignant excitement in her soprano voice.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. I could feel my cheeks tingle, and knew that if I could, I would be blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she persisted as we left the Slytherin commons to get to the great hall.

I screwed up my face as I quietly rebutted her. "No I fucking don't, okay?" It was pretty obvious I was lying, though, even to myself.

"Yeah, right," she snorted derisively. Then she walked away, and left me, and as I was about to chase after her, Draco walked up.

"Hi," he greeted me.

"Hi," I replied, a flirty undertone to my voice.

"Guess what?" He had an excited look about him, and it was sort of infectious. I found myself getting excited, despite not knowing what he was referring to.

"What?"

"Good Charlotte is having a concert in Hogsmeade," he said. A smile lit up his face as he was telling me, and I clapped my hands together in joy.

"Oh my fucking god!" I love Good Charlotte! They make my top five bands list, along with My Chemical Romance.

"Well," he started, "do you want to go with me?" he asked nervously.

I gasped, and my hand flew to my throat.


End file.
